


192 Teeth

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Moved off patreonjust some hot garbage from me as per usualminor changes made as part of a fic review July 2020
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	192 Teeth

Crowley watched as Aziraphale sat down on their sofa, his third plate of pancakes, dripping with a mixture of butter, sugar and syrup. Crowley frowned, shaking his head slightly.

“You know...“ He started, tossing the television remote aside.

“You’ll lose all of your teeth if you carry on having so much sugar,” Crowley said, shifting to curl up close to Aziraphale.

“I’ll have you know, dear boy” Aziraphale said, taking a mouthful of his pancakes.

“I have all of the teeth I was created with” he continued, while dabbing the syrupy residue from around his mouth.

“All 192 of them” Aziraphale finished, putting the now empty plate on the table. Crowley cringed slightly.

“192?” He asked.

“Oh yes dear. Now, what do you say to some sushi?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley spluttered.

“192!” He exclaimed.

* * *

Following the outburst, Crowley couldn’t get the number out of his head. _192._ He would wake in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, a creature with 192 teeth filling his nightmares. Of course, Aziraphale would never find out about this. It would kill the angel to know he’d caused Crowley nightmares. It was November and Aziraphale was staying over at the demon’s flat.

Post Armageddon, their relationship had blossomed to a stage where they’re quite open in their affections for each other. December would be their first Christmas together where they don’t need to hide their relationship. 

Bonfire night came first though, and they spent it in the demon’s flat, watching the fireworks over London. Aziraphale was the first to retire to bed, with Crowley following shortly after. Crowley eased into the bed, and immediately felt Aziraphale curling close to him.

“Hey angel” Crowley murmured, pressing his lips to the top of Aziraphale’s head as he snuggled close. Aziraphale smiled sleepily, pulling the duvet close as they fell asleep. 

Images of rows of teeth filled the demon’s head. Jolting awake, he shot bolt upright, the duvet pooling at his hips. He let out a shaky, unnecessary breath, and looked around the room. The red clock in the corner said 3:32am, Aziraphale snored almost silently beside Crowley, who eased back to laying down. He felt Aziraphale’s hand stroke over his chest.

“What were you dreaming about, dear?” Aziraphale murmured, though he didn’t open his eyes.

“Oh, uh, nothing” He lied, not willing to admit that he’s scared by something so stupid.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale murmured, pressing his lips to Crowley’s jaw. Crowley shifted to kiss Aziraphale.

“It was just a firework, angel” Crowley attempted to come across as reassuring, though he didn’t know how much he was reassuring the angel. A firework could be heard outside, though this time Crowley didn’t jump. 

Aziraphale looked up to Crowley and raised an eyebrow.

“Crowley, you shouted something out…” Aziraphale trailed off, trailing his fingers over the demon’s chest. Crowley felt his face heat and burn red with humiliation.

“It’s nothing angel, just go back to sleep” Crowley pressed. Aziraphale looked up to Crowley, while still stroking the demon’s chest lightly.

“I don’t have 192 teeth, you know” Aziraphale murmured.

“I have the same as you, as the Dowlings, as any other normal human body would have…” He trailed off. He felt the demon untense slightly.

“You’re a bastard, you know that right?” Crowley murmured.

“But I’m your bastard” Aziraphale promised, gently kissing Crowley. Crowley smiled and pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s, pulling the angel close.

“Can we sleep now?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded and cuddled close, using a minor miracle to help the demon fall asleep calmly, with no nightmares of a being with 192 teeth.


End file.
